


Secret Meeting

by TamedNexu6



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Penetration, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamedNexu6/pseuds/TamedNexu6
Summary: Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava have the best fuck of their life.





	Secret Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I wrote such stuff. I hope you enjoy.

It is dark at the Resistance Base on D'Qar.  
Jess Pava stands near the landing pad looking at the stars on the sky. Someone is slowly approaching the place where she's standing.  
In the semi-darkness she can only see a silhouette, but she's pretty sure who it is. She admires the man for his pilot skills in combat and she must admit, that she fell in love for him. Now he's only meters apart. She holds her breath, when he stops at her side.

Poe Dameron whispers her name, when he lifts her chin, so she must look in his dark eyes.  
His voice is hoarse: "Tomorrow I have a mission for the General. Don't know if I'll come back."  
He hesitates.  
"I can't leave before I..."  
Again he hesitates.  
"I love you, Jess. From the first time I saw you."

She looks at him in bewilderment and her mind is spinning. His lips are near her lips and she can feel his breath in her face. She smells the flavor of Corellian Brandy and spices, but Poe's not drunken. Suddenly he grabs her hips with both hands and pulls her tighter.  
Jess closes her eyes, opens her lips and Poe's tongue is playing with them. He's kissing her harder and she opens her mouth. His tongue snakes in her mouth and she pants. Slowly their tongues play with each other.

Her heartbeat increases, when Poe explores her body with his hands. He pants and his dark eyes grow even darker. She can feel his hard dick, when he presses his body against hers. Her fingers are searching for the zipper of his coverall. Finally she finds and opens it. Jess strips the coverall down and looks at Poe's impressive erection.  
Jess caresses and kisses his bare chest. Poe pulls her more in the darkness, so nobody can see, what they're doing together.  
She stroke his dick hard and fast, till she sees pre-cum trickle out of his slit. Poe moans and drag her head down.  
"Suck him, Testor."  
Jess goes down on him and takes his cock in her mouth. Tasting the pre-cum with delight.  
Poe closes his eyes and moans loudly, when Jess sucks his length. She looks up to him and continues with a light smile. Then she stops.

He pulls her up and strips her out of her coverall. Then he drags her to his X-wing. Jess feels the cold hull of the spacecraft at her back, when Poe begins to suck her hard nipples. His hand slips in her panties and massages her clit. She's moaning and spasm of her orgasm are shaking her. He looks at her with pleasure, while she comes. He pulls his hand back, tastes her juices, smiles and puts his wet index finger in her mouth. She licks the finger and purrs like a tamed nexu.

Her voice is hoarse, when she speaks:  
"I'll fuck you in your X-wing, Poe. Fuck you as hard as I can."  
Poe smiles at her, climbs the ladder up and opens the hatch. He settles in the seat and strokes his dick, making him even harder. Jess follows him in the cockpit and sits down on his cock. Poe closes the canopy. He moans when Jess begins to move on his dick. He mirrors her movements and finally they move together in a slow rhythm.  
"Fuck me harder, Testor!", Poe shouts.

Jess is moving faster, feeling Poe's dick filling her cunt completely. She hears the smacking noise, when she fuck his cock with her wet cunt. The two of them are panting and moaning. Sweat is trickling Jess' forehead and drops on Poe's bare chest. She looks at him smiling, when she feels from the twitching of his cock, that he's nearly coming.  
Jess cries out loud when she has her own orgasm spilling her juice over Poe's abdomen. In the same moment he comes too. He moans loud and she feels his warm sperm filling her cunt. She gets off of his cock and the sperm trickles down on his abdomen mixing with her own juices.  
Jess smiles at Poe and whispers: "This was the best fuck I've ever had, Poe."

It's time to leave, she stands up, opens the hatch and jumps out of the spacecraft. Poe follows her and gives her a last kiss.  
After they've donned their clothes he leaves and she hopes, that he'll come back from the mission.


End file.
